


Beer I

by lazlong



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Choices, Free Will, M/M, history of future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: Without certain level of clairvoyance, seeing the future, knowing how it will turn out even before it happened.. it is impossible to live so long, even for immortal.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander)
Kudos: 18





	Beer I

**Mi casa es su casa…**

_[..] and it is said, that even the youngest immortals, the promising ones, who live beyond their first dozen of kills - not speaking about those, who kick they year count and kill count beyond couple of first thousand - they do this thing: go with their gut, go with their_ gut _feeling_ , first _hunch_ , best _guess_.. first gut feeling.

 _[..]_ _when something clicks in their brains, brains that are already wired differently; neurons switching and switching, switching so much to and forth they start burning up, and then for some of them, for lucky ones, there is the moment of getting this shortcut, short circuit, dead short; fuse in time and space.._ the first gut feeling, originating from reptilian brain, no, from something way older, unspeakable and deadly and interested in _their_ survival only is.

 _[..] seeing the future, seeing multiple futures, numerous ones, clicking, jumping, rumbling around.. and then providing the most, least possible ones.. then they have, in the midst of impossibility of not knowing friend from foe, in the split millisecond, rare opportunity to exercise free will, to choose and make mistake, but still.. at least modicum of free will is here; and then.._ you see bones.

Sharp cheek-bones, dark eyes, and you know you have seen him numerous times, for a fleeting moment.   
Seen each time since you first raised the sword [to kill above the head of your foe] / the sword was raised above your sinful, never forgiven head.  
Yet you see him in flesh for the first time, cat-like stretching in _your_ home, house, your territory - stating it, announcing: _Hi! I am going to be yours. Please be excited and serve to me._

The sheer nerve of the man!

Yet it excites something deep down, that suicidal part that whispers "All we have is today, future is not promised, take all the pleasure today and pain of separation might not come, because you will be dead already " and cat-like eyes, brown and wide, unreadable and wicked, inviting to fall, fall into sin, into pleasure, in damnation.. calling him, promising, teasing a little bit .. danger, he can oppose; yet he is slave to his curiosity.

Duncan takes step over the threshold, into his house, raising to challenge, giving in to temptation, succumbing to lust yet to come.


End file.
